1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a tool box and in particular to one having two detachable containers which can slide on the top of the base thereby increasing the capacity for receiving tools and causing much convenience in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of toolboxes are being sold on the market, and these have almost become necessities in our daily life in order to enable us to maintain, repair or assemble various kinds of articles. There are many kinds of commonly used tools such as wrenches, screwdrivers, spanners and so on. However, the conventional toolbox uses clasps to engage the cover with the body portion, and such a toolbox has a number of tool receiving recesses formed integrally with the upper and lower covers by injection molding. The space of the tool receiving recesses is limited and shaped to fit certain types of tools and so they cannot be used to receive any tools of different shapes. Hence, the interior of the tool box will become disorganized and to prevent this, the user may buy tools which fit the tool box, but which do not necessarily meet the user""s tool requirements.
In general, tools are used with many small components such as screws, nails, nuts and so on, but the conventional tool box does not have space especially designed for receiving such small components, so that the user must buy an additional box to receive the small components, thereby causing inconvenience in use, and causing the user to carry an additional box.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a tool box which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a tool box.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a tool box having two detachable containers which can slide on the top of the base thereby increasing the capacity for receiving tools and causing much convenience in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool box which includes two upper covers each having an upper flange provided an upper clasp and a lower flange provided with a lower clasp which are configured to engage firmly with an upper and lower recesses of the base so as to keep the upper covers firmly engaged with the base, the upper cover being formed with a first groove at the upper flange and a second groove at the lower flange, the upper covers being provided with two parallel tracks a base formed with an upper flange and a lower flange respectively having two first grooves and two second grooves, the base being formed with two parallel tracks, two connecting members for joining together the upper covers with the base, the two connecting members having two parallel tracks, and two detachable containers having an upper raised edge and a lower raised edge configured and dimensioned to be sidably engaged with the grooves of the upper covers and the grooves of the base.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.